Chased by Love
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Sean is trying to find his first Pokémon...but he finds more. Summary sucks...i guess. This is a straight fanfic...with a Twist!


**-Alright! I got another story to write! But this one will be a little different from my originals, so just to let you know. This will consist of a male trainer and a Gallade-but there is a TWIST! So here we go!**

**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak!**

I was walking through the White Forest until I heard a noise. I've been hearing that noise for a while. Wait a sec…I'm getting ahead of myself. Name's Sean. I'm a 16-year old trainer who left his home in Nimbasa Town a few weeks ago. I was trying to find a Pokémon to travel with before I receive my starter from Professor Juniper next week. As I traveled through the upper part of Unova, I felt the presence of someone following and every time I turn around, the person disappears. I really didn't know who it was, but I didn't really care. As I continued traveling through the forest, I thought back to when I met my first Pokémon, a Ralts.

_(Flashback…)_

_I was walking through Route 4 when I saw a pack of Scraggy surrounding something on the ground. I was going to ignore it until I felt something probe my mind. _

_"Help me!" _

_The tone of the voice was feminine and urgent. I turned around and saw that the Scraggy were attacking a Ralts._

_ "Hey!" I yelled, "Get away from her!" _

_The Scraggy turned around and Leered at me. Even though the Leer frightened me, I held my ground and Leered right back. The Scraggy flinched and tapped its fellow Scraggy and pointed at me. All of them turned to me and began marching towards me. I was frightened…I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of a couple of Fighting-Types that can break your bones. I rushed past them and picked up Ralts and rushed out of the route, with them tailing me. I reached the gate and left the Scraggy looking at me angrily. I went home and placed the Ralts on my bed. I saw that this Ralts was different than how Ralts normally look. This one had black hair instead of green and her spike was blue instead of red. _

_"Huh, that's interesting," I said. _

_"Thank you."_

_ I jumped out of my skin when I heard that. I then turned to Ralts, who was sitting up at the moment, looking at me._

_ "D-d-did you just talk?" I stuttered. _

_"Yes, I did," she replied. _

_I looked at her and just laughed. _

_"I must be dreaming, right?" I said._

_Ralts got up and gave me a peck on the cheek and then sat back down._

_ "Are you dreaming?" she asked. _

_I rubbed my cheek and smiled at me. _

_"No, I'm not," I replied._

_ We laughed together as the day drawn out._

_ "My name is Sean. What's yours?" I said. _

_"I'm Midnight," she replied. _

_"Well, Midnight, it's nice to meet you," I replied. She smiled at me as she began to fall asleep…_

_(Flashback ends…)_

After a few weeks, Midnight was feeling better and she thanked me. Afterwards, she left the next day, leaving me with a note saying she'll meet me again. I've looked for her for three months and decided to give up the search. Now, I'm trying to get a Pokémon out here and I'm being chased to boot. I began running through White Forest and headed to Route 12. I caught my breath as I sat down on a rock. Suddenly, I felt something fell on me and saw that it was a note. It said: _I'm coming for you. _I got up and began running until I reached a cave.

"Well, that is my only choice," I huffed.

I ran into the cave and sighed.

"I'm safe, now," I said.

_I found you._

I stiffened and turned around. I saw a Gallade standing behind me, smiling with his arms folded in front of his chest. His chest spike was blue while his hair was black…just like Midnight. I had a little tear come out of my eye before I shook my head and looked at Gallade.

"Wha…You're the one who was chasing me?" I asked.

_Yes, you idiot… _

I began to look at Gallade with a confused look...the voice, it seem familiar.

"You're a male Pokémon…so how come you sound feminine?" I asked.

Gallade huffed and uncrossed his arms. My eyes bulged out as I saw the Gallade removed 'his' arms and revealed a pair of C-cup breasts.

"Um," I gulped.

She then grabbed my hand and placed it against her core, making me blush redder than a Tamato Berry.

"So you're a girl?" I said, finding my voice.

"Yes…" she scoffed.

She then hugged me and kissed me on my cheek, startling me.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

"Hmph! don't you recognize me?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, no…" I replied.

"Hmm…Oh, here's a reminder," she said.

She then gave me a smooch on the cheek and then smiled.

"Are you dreaming?" she then asked.

"Huh?" I said. Then the memory of me sitting next to Ralts when she kissed me came back and I looked at Gallade.

"M-Midnight? Can't be..." I said.

"Well, I'm not a Ralts anymore," she smiled.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

We laugh until I remembered something.

"Hey…why did you leave me that day?" I asked.

"Well…" she trailed.

"C'mon. You can tell me," I said.

Gallade turned to me and closed in for a kiss. I thought she was gonna kiss me on the cheek until I was shocked by a kiss on the lips. My mind was in shambles as Midnight continued kissing me until she detached from me. She then sat on the rock adjacent from me and sat on it.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I was still in shock from the kiss so I really didn't process what she said until she shook me.

"Sean, are you ok?" she said.

"Oh! I'm fine…just one question…What was that about?!" I asked.

"Um…that's the reason I left," she replied.

"What? You left because of a kiss?" I said.

"No, you idiot! It's because I love you!" she cried.

I jumped when she cried that out loud. Wait…did she say she loved me? I do remember that Ralts can bond with its trainer when they are together. But did the rules apply for those who just meet a Ralts? But…oh! I think we bonded when I saved her from those Scraggy…so that makes sense. But…love? I didn't understand it, but I didn't care. I'll admit…I loved Midnight the same day I met her so I could understand her pronouncement.

"Well, Midnight…I love you, too…" I said.

She shot up and stared at me with a big smile on her face.

"You do?!" she exclaimed.

Midnight then ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Of course. I think you're very pretty," I replied.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried.

"But I have to ask…how come you evolve into a Gallade?" I asked.

She chuckled sheepishly before she answered me.

"Well…I missed and grabbed a Dawn Stone," she said.

"But still, Gallade is a male-only Pokémon," I argued.

"Then I guess Arecus had plans for me," she huffed.

We laughed as I held her inside the cave. Suddenly, I smelt a sweet scent in the air…which smelled like a very sweet Oran Berry. I looked down and saw that Midnight was blushing madly.

"Midnight…is something wrong?" I asked.

"Um…yeah," she moaned.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

She began shifting in my arms, trying her best to get out of the hug, which made me hold her tighter.

"Whatever it is…I'll help you," I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Promise you'll help me?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Then she kissed me again on the lips, but this one was more ferocious that the last one. I shrugged and melted into the kiss. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my lower region. When I look, I saw that she was rubbing her crotch against my now stiffing member.

"Um…Midnight?" I said.

She looked up at me with a blush redder than fire.

"…I want you to make love to me," she breathed.

I looked at her, unable to move. My first time…would be with a Pokémon? I mean, it's not something many people do…but still, I didn't know what to think.

"Sean?" she said, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

She looked at me, her eyes pleading to me. I sighed and looked at her.

"…Fine. I'll do it," I said.

She cried happily and hugged me tightly. I laughed and removed her so I could remove my clothes. Afterwards, I laid down Midnight and stared at her slit, which was puffy and leaking her juices. I licked her slit so I could taste her juice.

"Wow! Your juices taste sweet!" I said.

"Don't…say such things," she moaned.

I began digging into her wet cunt, making her squirm with every move I made.

"AH! Sean…you're wonderful," she squealed.

"Thanks," I said.

After a while, the juices she produced became more plentiful, flooding into my mouth.

"Oh, Arecus! I'm cumming!" she squealed.

Her orgasm made her walls tighten around my tongue, keeping it inside as she released her juices. After a minute, her walls released my tongue and I moved from her legs. She then pushed me back down and navigated to my stiff member.

"Wow, Sean. You sure are big," she purred.

I chuckled sheepishly as she continued to stare at my 7 inch member. She then enveloped my member into her mouth, making me moan loudly.

"Oh, Sean. You like it that much?" she purred.

"Yeah…" I moaned.

She continued to bob on my prick, her tongue massaging my member. Soon, I felt the need to release so I grabbed her head and began humping into her face, trying to finish myself off.

"I'm cumming…" I groaned.

_Release it in my mouth!_

I grunted as I released my creamy mix into her mouth. When my stream was over, I ejected myself from her mouth and sat on the ground. Her mouth began dribbling out cum as she showed me the mess I made in her mouth before she swallowed it.

"Um…" I moaned.

"Wow! You came a lot!" she squealed.

I laughed and tried to get up before I was forced back on the ground by Midnight.

"Huh?" I said.

"You're…not…done," she breathed.

She then lined up her pussy to my member and lowered herself so that my prick was kissing her entrance.

"Um…are you sure about this?" I asked.

"More than anything…" she breathed.

She then invited my member inside her, her walls convulsing around me.

"W-wow…" I groaned.

"You're throbbing inside of me," she purred.

She continued lowering herself until I bumped into a wall.

"Again, I ask…are you sure?" I asked.

She placed a finger on my lips and smiled.

"Yes, I want you," she replied.

I smiled back and thrust into her, popping her hymen. She shivered as I popped her, but didn't seem to be in pain…guess being a Fighting-Type makes them impervious to pain.

"Okay, Sean. Move," she said.

I began thrusting into her slowly, making her purr in pleasure. However, she began bouncing on me, taking away my control.

"You're going too slowly," she said.

I laughed as I reached up and grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"Ah, Sean! That feels good!" she purred.

Her bouncing began to speed up as she closed on her orgasm.

"Oh, my! I'm close, Sean," she sighed.

I grunted at her, knowing that my orgasm was coming up.

"I'm cumming!" I moaned.

"Give it to me! Claim me, Sean!" she squealed.

Her walls tightly constricted around me, trying to milk my cum out of me. I couldn't do anything but to give Midnight what she wanted. I released my stream deep into her womb, making her squeal in delight. I removed myself from her used pussy, releasing some of the mixed juices out of her. Afterwards, I lay on the ground with Midnight in my arms.

"Hey, Midnight," I began.

"Hmm?" she breathed.

"How would you like to go on a journey with me?" I asked.

Her eyes gleam with light as she hugged me tightly.

"Yes, Sean!" she cried.

I held her in my arms as we lie on the ground…knowing that I am definitely am NOT dreaming.

-**Whew! That took a lot outta me…but it was worth it! So now I'm going to sleep…Enjoy! Please read and review. And I'm taking requests for future stories so please PM me when ya get the chance!**

**BlitzSarecus is…outta…her-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**


End file.
